Traditional dermal drug delivery systems can generally be classified into two forms: semisolid formulations and dermal patch dosage forms. Semisolid formulations are available in a few different forms, including ointments, creams, pastes, gels, or lotions and are applied topically to the skin. Dermal (including transdermal) patch dosage forms also are available in a few different forms, including matrix patch configurations and liquid reservoir patch configurations. In a matrix patch, the active drug is mixed in an adhesive that is coated on a backing film. The drug-laced adhesive layer is typically directly applied onto the skin and serves both as means for affixing the patch to the skin and as a solvent for the drug. Conversely, in a liquid reservoir patch, the drug is typically incorporated into a solvent system which is held by a thin bag, which can be a thin flexible container. The thin bag can include a permeable or semi-permeable membrane surface that is coated with an adhesive for affixing the membrane to the skin. The membrane is often referred to as a rate limiting membrane (although it may not actually be rate limiting in the delivery process in all cases) and can transfer the drug from within the thin bag to the skin for dermal delivery.
While patches and semisolid formulations are widely used to deliver drugs into and through the skin, they both have significant limitations. For example, most semisolid formulations usually contain solvent(s), such as water and ethanol, which are volatile and thus evaporate shortly after application. The evaporation of such solvents can cause significant decrease or even termination of dermal drug delivery, which may not be desirable in many cases. Additionally, semisolid formulations are often “rubbed into” the skin, which does not necessarily mean the drug formulation is actually delivered into the skin. Instead, this phrase often means that a very thin layer of the drug formulation is applied onto the surface of the skin. Such thin layers of traditional semisolid formulations applied to the skin may not contain sufficient quantity of active drug to achieve sustained delivery over long periods of time. Additionally, traditional semisolid formulations are often subject to unintentional removal due to contact with objects such as clothing, which may compromise the sustained delivery and/or undesirably soil clothing. Drugs present in a semisolid formulation may also be unintentionally delivered to persons who come in contact with a patient undergoing treatment with a topical semisolid formulation.
With respect to matrix patches, in order to be delivered appropriately, a drug should have sufficient solubility in the adhesive, as primarily only dissolved drug contributes to skin permeation driving force. Unfortunately, many drugs have solubility in adhesives that is not high enough to generate sufficient skin permeation driving force. In addition, many ingredients, e.g., liquid solvents and permeation enhancers, which could be used to help dissolve the drug or increase the skin permeability, may not be able to be incorporated into many adhesive matrix systems in sufficient quantities to be effective. For example, at functional levels, most of these materials can tend to adversely alter the wear properties of the adhesive. As such, the selection and allowable quantities of additives, enhancers, excipients, or the like in adhesive-based matrix patches can be limiting. To illustrate, for many drugs, optimal transdermal flux can be achieved when the drug is dissolved in certain liquid solvent systems, but a thin layer of adhesive in a typical matrix patch often cannot hold enough appropriate drug and/or additives to be therapeutically effective. Further, the properties of the adhesives, such as coherence and tackiness, can also be significantly changed by the presence of liquid solvents.
Regarding liquid reservoir patches, even if a drug is compatible with a particular liquid or semisolid solvent system carried by the thin bag of the patch, the solvent system still has to be compatible to the adhesive layer coated on the permeable or semi-permeable membrane; otherwise the drug may be adversely affected by the adhesive layer or the drug/solvent system may reduce the tackiness of the adhesive layer. In addition to these dosage form considerations, reservoir patches are bulkier and usually are more expensive to manufacture than matrix patches.
Another shortcoming of many patches is that they are usually neither sufficiently stretchable nor flexible, as the backing film (in matrix patches) and the thin fluid bag (in reservoir patches) are typically made of relatively non-stretchable materials. If the patch is applied on a skin area that is significantly stretched during body movements, such as a joint, separation between the patch and skin may occur, thereby compromising the delivery of the drug. In addition, a patch present on a skin surface may hinder the expansion of the skin during body movements and cause discomfort. For these additional reasons, patches are not ideal dosage forms for skin areas subject to expansion and stretch during body movements.
In view of the shortcomings of many of the current delivery systems, it would be desirable to provide systems, formulations, and/or methods that can i) provide more sustained drug delivery over long periods of time; ii) are not vulnerable to unintentional removal by contact with clothing, other objects, or people for the duration of the application time; iii) can be applied to a skin area subject to stretching and expansion without causing discomfort or poor contact to skin; and/or iv) can be easily removed after application and use.